When user equipments (UE) access different base stations, for example, UE 0 accesses a base station 0 and UE 1 accesses a base station 1, uplink data transmitted by the UE 0 to the base station 0 causes interference to uplink data transmitted by the UE 1 to the base station 1. Therefore, an uplink coordinated multiple point interference cancellation (CoMP IC) technology needs to be used to implement interference suppression between uplink data of UEs belonging to different base stations. Uplink transmission performance of an interfered-with UE is enhanced by clearing uplink data of an interfering UE, so as to significantly increase an uplink throughput of the interfered-with UE.
In the prior art, in an example in which the UE 0 is used as the interfering UE and the UE 1 is used as the interfered-with UE, the base station 1 receives uplink data transmitted by both the UE 0 and the UE 1, and the uplink data of the UE 0 causes interference to the uplink data of the UE 1. First, the base station 0 transmits information about the UE 0 to the base station 1, and then the base station 1 receives uplink air interface data of the UE 1 and uplink air interface data of the UE 0. The UE 1 parses the uplink air interface data of the UE 1. When the uplink air interface data is parsed incorrectly, the UE 1 transmits, to the base station 0, information about a channel from the UE 0 to the base station 1. According to uplink data of the UE 0 and the information about the channel from the UE 0 to the base station 1, the base station 0 reconstructs uplink air interface data of the UE 0, and transmits the uplink air interface data to the base station 1. The base station 1 may clear the uplink air interface data of the UE 0, and then may correctly parse the uplink air interface data of the UE 1, so as to improve uplink transmission performance of the UE 1.
However, in the foregoing solution, interaction between the base station 0 and the base station 1 needs to occur three times. When there is a constraint of bandwidth and a delay of an interaction channel between the base station 0 and the base station 1, it is difficult to implement the foregoing solution.